


Excuse Me While I Kiss This Skye

by Haywire



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/pseuds/Haywire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After making contact with Agent Romanov, Coulson brings Agents Morse, Simmons, and Skye to meet with her. Sparring is had, then spare time is spent together when Coulson has to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excuse Me While I Kiss This Skye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



Water cascaded down Skye’s back as she leaned forward toward the wall of the shower. She’d been summoned to demonstrate her field capabilities by no less than Nastasha _fucking_ Romanov, one of the many remnants of SHIELD that Coulson was working hard to reunite in secret.

Natasha - no, the one and only goddamned _Black Widow_ , Skye reminded herself in awe - had wanted to know what Coulson was working with, and in return he’d proffered a meeting to discuss such matters in private. Being driven underground by one’s own government tended to discourage any formally easier methods of sharing that kind of sensitive information, such as email or telephone conversations. So Phil had arranged a clandestine meeting at an old training facility, with Skye, Bobbi, and Jemma forming the welcome wagon.

Part of the meeting involved reviewing a roster of agents and personnel still loyal to SHIELD, most of whom Natasha already knew or left to Coulson’s own judgment. When she learned that Skye was one of them, and had been a previous member of Rising Tide, however, she’d wanted to put her through the paces. After all, they were in a former training facility, so why not use it as intended?

Skye had gone through rigorous training to become an official SHIELD agent, with a large majority of the combat training coming from May herself. Still, Natasha had insisted she spar with Bobbi to show her what she’d learned. They did so, which had been rougher than Skye had anticipated, being mostly unfamiliar with Bobbi in general and in particular her fighting style with her staves, but she’d fared as well as expected.

The real surprise had been when Natasha wanted to spar with her after she’d finished with Bobbi. It might have been a test, Skye mused, to see whether she’d back down without even attempting to fight, but if that was the test then she’d passed with flying colours, having accepted the challenge without blinking. The actual fighting, however…

She winced as her lower back twinged as if on cue. While she’d fended well for herself, the end result was that Skye had gotten her ass handed to her but good. Reaching back with both hands on her hips, she rubbed her waist and lower back, trying to massage the pain away. She simultaneously turned around and let the hot water assist in the process of unknotting her muscles.

“Skye? Are you alright in there?” came a familiar voice from the other side of the shower stall.

“Yeah, I’ll live,” she replied, hands still gripping her back. “I think, though only time will tell.”

“Oh, um.” Jemma answered. “Does that mean you require medical attention? Shall I send for someone or-”

“No, I’m fine, Jemma, really.” Skye said with a chuckle, stopping when she realized it hurt to laugh. It really was going to take her awhile to recover, it seemed, but other than all of her aches and pains she was quite alright. “Just a little sore, nothing some R and R back on the bus won’t fix.”

“Right, well, that’s what I’m here about.” An audible sigh came even over the sound of the shower. “Our plan’s changed just a smidgeon, I’m afraid.” Skye could picture Jemma’s fingers held up and making a pinching symbol at that last word, and she sighed herself.

“What is it now?”

“Unfortunately Director Coulson had to leave in a hurry, so we’re left behind, so to speak.” Jemma said. “Well, I suppose we’re _literally_ left behind in this case.”

“For how long?” came Skye’s reply. Since Coulson became the acting director of SHIELD they had all grown quite accustomed to his coming and going at the drop of a hat. It normally didn’t leave them stranded, however, so this was a little different than normal.

“Just for the night, we’ll be picked up again tomorrow.” Jemma stepped clear as Skye, having finished her shower, reached for the towel she’d thrown over the stall and wrapped it around herself before exiting. “Agent Morse is still here too, and Agent Romanov is aware that she’ll have some company for the evening.”

“Well, the night won’t be a total loss then, if we’ll have company.” Skye said, heading for the lockers. She opened the one where she’d stored her clothes and put them on the bench resting between the two sets of lockers as she reached to undo her towel.

“Right, well then.” Before Skye could completely disrobe Jemma blushed slightly and turned around, heading for the door. “I’ll go let them know we’ll be joining them for the evening and see what the plans are for supper.” She scurried for the door, causing Skye to smirk a little at her reaction.

-

Once she’d dressed herself Skye went in search of the other SHIELD agents. She found them in a nearby conference room, everyone seated at the table and in the middle of a discussion.

“So, what’s the plan for supper, everyone?” she asked, walking towards the table and standing next to Jemma, crossing her arms.

“We were just discussing that, actually.” Bobbi said, turning around from her conversation with Natasha to face Skye. “It all boils down to that there are none, essentially.”

“What?”

“Well, this being a former training facility-” started Jemma.

“The key word being ‘former,’” Natasha interjected. “meaning that no one is aware that it’s operational and in use, which greatly reduces our options for delivery.”

“And going out is off the table as well. Coulson’s orders, I’m afraid.” Jemma finished with an apologetic half smile to Skye.

“So… we starve?” asked Skye.

“No, there’s food here, just nothing all that good, unfortunately.” Natasha nodded toward a door across the hallway. “There’s a pantry here and it’s more or less fully stocked, just don’t expect anything too fancy.”

“Meaning…” Skye tentatively intonated.

“Meaning I hope you like cheese and macaroni?” Jemma replied. “Or do you call it macaroni and cheese here? I forget. Either way, however… sorry.”

“Ah, but there _is_ a bit of good news.” Bobbi interjected with a smirk. “Do you want to tell her, Nat, or shall I?”

“Why tell when you can show, Agent Morse?” Nat reached under the table and grabbed something, then flung it towards Skye.

Reflexes taking over, Skye dodged to one side and reached out to catch whatever it was her superior had thrown in her direction. Having caught the object, she raised it to eye level and frowned as she saw…

“Vodka?”

“Not just any vodka, _devushka_.” Nat explained. “This is the real deal, from the homeland. Read the… well, just look at the label.”

Skye squinted at the label and, not well versed in Russian, nodded and tossed the bottle back to its owner. “I’ll just take your word for it.”

“Pull up a seat, kid.” Bobbi said, pulling the chair next to her out and patting it gently. “It’s going to be a fun night.”

Looking from Jemma - who was smiling but clearly wasn’t all that excited about the prospect of drinking with her superiors - to Bobbi and Nat - who were positively bursting at the seams at the excuse to drink together - Skye grinned and sat down next to the blonde.

“You know something, I think you’re right.”

-

“Alright, alright,” Jemma said, gesturing for everyone to be quiet from their cheering after she’d finished downing yet another shot of vodka. “Truth, then.”

“Ok, I’ve got one for you then.” Skye said, sporting a large smirk. “You and Fitz, you guys were totally dating at one point, right? Or at least hooking up.”

“What?!” From the look on Jemma’s face, If she hadn’t already finished her shot she likely would’ve spat it out across the table. “Skye! No! What are you talking about?”

“You have to answer the question!” Skye gleefully yelled back as Jemma’s cheeks turned a deep crimson shade. “Those are the rules!”

“Who’s Fitz?” asked Natasha, pouring herself some more vodka before sliding the bottle over to Bobbi.

“It’s kind of a long story.” Bobbi advised, catching the bottle and topping her own beverage back up to full.

“Then I switch! Dare!” Jemma said, shaking her head as Skye kept bugging her for an answer. “I can do that, dare instead, please!”

“Alright then, I dare you to... “ Skye paused, trying to think of something. “...to kiss Bobbi!” She laughed and reached for the bottle herself.

“What? But I…” Jemma flustered, looking around at the other participants in the game.

“Hey, it’s a dare.” Bobbi said, shrugging her shoulders. “Or you can just answer the question.”

Sighing, Jemma got to her feet and steadied herself. They’d all been playing and drinking for nearly an hour so when she moved towards Bobbi she stumbled slightly, having to place one hand on the table to catch herself, which only elicited giggles from the others.

When she neared Bobbi’s seat the taller blonde rose to her feet, standing there and eyeing Jemma expectantly with a half grin on her face. Jemma hesitated for a second, then quickly stood on her tippy toes, leaned in, and pecked Bobbi quickly on the cheek. The speed of her movement caused her to stagger backwards, catching herself this time by putting her palms on the wall behind her.

“Hey, you didn’t say how I had to kiss her, I obeyed the rules, yes I did!” Jemma shouted as Skye protested while Bobbi and Nat just laughed. She made her way back to her seat, collapsing into it with an audible flop.

“It’s true, she did exactly what you dared her to do.” Nat agreed. “So next time be more specific.” she added with a wink.

“Yes, more specific!” Jemma said. “And, seeing that it’s now my turn, Skye: truth or date?” She arched an eyebrow in her teammate’s direction.

“Fine, dare, since I know you won’t let me get off that easily.” Having asked Jemma about Fitz, however, part of her was now worried that an inebriated Jemma might ask her about Ward, which was the last thing in the world she wanted to think about.

“Alright, then I dare _you_ to kiss Agent Ro- I’m sorry, to kiss _Natasha._ On the lips, with your lips.” Even though they were off duty and Nat had repeatedly told Jemma to call her Natasha, not Agent Romanov, it was still hard for her not to do so.

“That’s pretty specific, yup.” Bobbi said with a laugh. “You heard the lady, Skye.”

It was Skye’s turn to blush, though not nearly as much as Jemma had earlier. She simply nodded and got to her feet - much sturdier and steadier than Jemma had, she smugly noted to herself, though still a wee bit wobbly - and turned to Nat.

Natasha had already stood up, and was walking towards Skye herself. She seemed far less inebriated than the rest of them, though she did have the home court advantage with their beverage of choice, Skye mused.

They met halfway between their chairs and came to a halt. Before Skye could say or do anything, however, Natasha reached out and pulled her in close.

“This is how you play truth or date, for the record.” Nat said, then leaned in and kissed Skye deeply, her hands around the brunette’s waist.

Skye kissed her back reflexively, her eyes fluttering closed and her arms reaching up and wrapping around the red head’s neck. It was far more than just a peck and the warmth and stickiness of Nat’s lips elicited a little moan from her. For just a second she thought she felt the gentle push of Natasha’s tongue and she willinging parted her mouth, but then as suddenly as it began the kiss ended.

“Wow.” was all Skye could say as she slowly opened her eyes to see Nat bowing deeply while Bobbi and Jemma hollered and clapped.

“Though to be fair, I think that was Natasha kissing Skye and not the other way around.” Jemma said as both of them returned to their respective seats.

“Does that mean she still has to kiss her, then?” Bobbi teased, grinning at the reaction that got out of Skye.

“Ok, calm down, calm down. It’s my turn again, yes?” Natasha said, getting the game back in order. She gave Skye a quick glance before turning to Bobbi and asked her which choice she preferred.

-

Once the game was done Bobbi volunteered to take Jemma back to her room. She’d switched to water not too long after the kissing incident, but Bobbi still wanted to escort her and make sure she got to bed alright. They ended up sharing a room just to be safe, in case Jemma got sick or needed any help, so they said their good nights and parted company.

That left Natasha. who was picking up the glasses they’d all left on the table, and Skye, who was standing there awkwardly and didn’t know what to do exactly.

“So… can I help you with anything?” Skye asked, looking around for something to do.

“Now that you mention it, yes.” Nat said, putting the glasses in her hands back down on the table. “Jemma was right, I think. You owe me a kiss.”

Skye couldn’t tell whether or not she was joking, so she waited for a second to see if the other woman would laugh or something. When none came she had her answer. Unsure of what to say, Skye paused and thought back to the kiss they’d shared earlier in the evening. She grinned and then nodded slightly in response.

“You’re right, I believe I do.” With butterflies in her stomach, she initiated the contact this time, reaching out and slowly tugging Natasha to her. The red head obliged her, moving in closer and sliding her head to one side, allowing Skye to make the first move.

This kiss was slower than their first, much more deliberate and tender. It continued for several seconds before Natasha broke it off, keeping her hands around Skye as she leaned back and looked her in the eye.

“You’re ok with this, then, I take it?”

“Mmmhmm.” came Skye’s reply, reaching up and brushing Nat’s hair with one hand. “I mean, if you are, that is.”

Nat laughed and leaned in, answering her question with a quick peck on the lips. “More than ok, yes. Though I think we should move this to somewhere a little more private.” She nodded toward another bedroom, further down the hall from where Bobbi and Jemma had headed.

“Of course.” Skye smiled and started walking with Nat towards the room, slipping her head into the other woman’s hand. “On the condition that we can continue playing truth or dare, that is.”

“Oh, I think it’ll just be dares for the rest of the night, actually” Nat replied with a smirk. With that she opened the door and followed Skye inside, locking it behind them as it closed.

**Author's Note:**

> 'devushka' is meant to be 'girl' or 'sweetie,' apologies if I've completely messed that up as I know basically zero Russian and used Google translate to help me. ^^;;
> 
> Also apologies for the pun-ny title. >.>

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Here I Am, Kissing The Skye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589161) by [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva)




End file.
